This invention is directed to an improvement in a telescopic scope utilized in conjunction with a firearm. The improvement comprises having a one-piece main tube with an integrally formed saddle and a lens mounting system utilizing semi-resilient lens cradle seats.
Telescopic scopes are used by both marksmen and hunters to increase their shooting accuracy during hunting and/or target practice. Generally these telescopic scopes incorporate a compound objective lens system and eye-piece lens system. Both of these lens systems are enclosed within a main tube and/or sections adapted to the main tube. By so placing the lens inside a tube the incidence of stray light reflecting through the lens system is minimized.
Incorporated within the scope can be crosshairs used to pinpoint the target. More advanced telescopic scopes utilize a reticle in place of the crosshairs. The reticle can be one of several types including dots, cross-hairs or wires. These can be etched into or painted onto a surface of a glass disk or they can be photoetched out of a metal disk.
In order to compensate for elevational and windage adjustments advance scopes utilize an erector system within the scope. The erector system consists of one or more lenses within the interior of the scope which are moved within the interior of the scope by connecting screws or rods attached to turrets mounted on the exterior of the scope. Normally one turret adjusts for elevation and a second turret placed 90 degrees to the first turret adjusts for windage.
When a firearm, especially a large bore rifle, is fired considerable force is generated and transmitted back to the rifle as recoil shock. Depending upon the caliber of the firearm and the load of the bullet, the recoil force which is generated can result in a shock which can be of the order of 10 G's. This recoil shock has the capability of damaging or causing misalignment within a telescopic scope attached to the firearm.
In prior art telescopic scopes having an erector lens system for elevational and windage adjustment it is standard practice to construct these scopes utilizing a split main tube. The adjusting knob or turrets for moving the erector lens or lens system are mounted to a saddle. In one class of prior art scopes both the front and rear sections of the main tube are screwed into or frictionally fitted into this saddle. In another class of prior art scopes the saddle is formed with either the front or rear section of the main tube. After insertion of the erector lens system into one section of the tube the other section is screwed into or frictionally fitted to the saddle.
Because of this construction these prior art scopes are susceptible to manufacturing defects due to inaccurate tolerances causing misalignment of the tubes when they are fitted into the saddle. Since the ultimate accuracy of the firearm is governed by the accuracy of its sights, said misalignment between the saddle and the tubes cannot be tolerated.
In addition to problems with manufacturing, the prior art telescopic scopes are also susceptible to damage by the recoil shock generated when the firearm is discharged. The recoil shock in certain instances can be strong enough to strip the threads wherein the tube component is joined to the saddle component. If the tube and saddle are frictionally fitted or glued together the recoil shock can be sufficient to overcome the frictional forces and/or glue holding the components together causing the components to fly apart when the firearm is discharged.
It has been the practice in constructing these prior art telescopic scopes to secure the lenses to the tubes of the scope by fitting the lenses against a shoulder or flange and then holding the lens against the shoulder or flange by means of a lock ring. Normally the shoulder or flange is part of a ring screwing into the main tube and the lock ring then screws into this ring. In the prior art scope wherein the lenses are so mounted again owing to the recoil shock generated by the discharge of the firearm, the lenses, because they are in direct contact with the metal shoulders or flanges and lock rings, tend to become chipped, or misaligned with repeated discharging of the firearm.